Boy Possessive
by Drannecat
Summary: Por que la unica forma de que tweek se quedara con el, era siendo un novio posesivo... CREEK YAOI


Y a cada dia, siempre era lo mismo.

Siempre tenia a un craig de su lado, que por supuesto el amaba tenerlo, pero, aquel chico tenía otra mentalidad hacia el rubio.

Tweek amaba a craig.

Y craig ... ¿lo amaba?.

No, no podria decirse claro y era una obvia pregunta, y esto es lo que nuestro tweek se ha estado preguntando, ¿craig lo amaba...?, no sabria que decir.

El pelinegro era muy posesivo con el rubio que esto sin duda habia generado unas pocas peleas y obviamente siempre terminaban disculpandose, aunque mas el azabache para ser claro, que aunque muy fondo de si, sabia que estaba mal desconfiar en su novio y el sabia que el rubio le era fiel.

¿Como podria interpretar esto?, ¿por que tenia miedo que tweek se fuera de su lado, si habría tantas personas con las que pudiera hacer un romance?,¿por que queria mantener a tweek alejado de todo el mundo?, todas aquellas preguntas llevaban el nombre de su obsesion, por que es lo que era... Un chico gravemente obsesionado.

-¡ah!~ ¡C-craig!~~ ¡C-craig!~~ ¡ahhh!- gemia el rubio descontrolado, fuera de si mismo. En su pleno acto sexual con el azabache.

-oh honey~ Ver tu cara es lo mas hermoso de cada dia~ - menciono el azabache quien miraba con lujuria a su pequeño, mientras con su mano derecha agitaba el miembro del rubio, llevandolo al cielo en ese instante.

A Craig le fascinaba esto, estar un momento a solas para tener sus jueguitos sucios en una casa de los dos, mirar a tweek en cada acto sexual lo hacia taaaan feliz...

Sus sonrojos, sus pequeños gritillos, sus tics, a causa del cafe. Todo, efectiva mente todo de el era Perfecto.

El rubio no aguanto mas y se corrio en la mano del otro, quien a continuacion este despues de embestir al pequeño y dejar su semilla en el interior de este, lo beso con fuerza.

Mientras mas pasaban besandose con la lujuria, el mayor fue acercando su mano donde contenia la semilla del rubio para meter los dedos que habia manchado a su cavidad bucal, este estaba exausto, pero al parecer el pelinegro no.

-¿Otra ronda, Honey? - preguntó este con la sonrisa depravada, tweek al terminar de lamer su propio nectar suspiro.

-C-craig... - inhala - Me gustaría... - inhala -p-pero estoy cansado... -sentia la pesadez de sus parpados, craig por su parte miraba su miembro (quien seguia en la entrada del menor) y miro a tweek.

-No te preocupes cariño... -le besa la frente - Te hare ver de nuevo el cielo.

Y antes de que tweek pudiera hablar, craig lanzo nuevamente una embestida salvaje, haciendo que tweek gimiera alto, y de eso no habria nada de que preocuparse pues estaban solos en casa del rubio, los padres de este se encontraban tomando un buen descanso.

Regresando con estos dos, craig seguia con sus embestidas a un punto en que nuevamente se corriera en el interior del contrario.

Suspiro, el sexo con tweek era lo mejor que puede pasarle en toda su puta vida. Saco su miembro del rubio mirando expectante como su semilla y un liquido rojo caia hasta manchar las sabanas.

Miro a tweek y este parecía un tomate vivo, sonrio un poco, tomo una sabana y se tapo el y a su pareja, para despues abrazar con fuerza al rubio, este lo miro cansado y sonriendo.

-Lo siento cariño... Sabes que yo confio en ti pero no me gusta que el estúpido de Gregory te mire asi... - mirandolo con ternura.

-ahhh... C-craig no te preocupes, tu sabes que el tiene pareja... -le dijo con dulzura, eso, eso era lo que mas amaba de su rubio. Siempre tan carioñoso y dulce.

-te amo...-beso los labios de su pareja. Fue un beso, un beso dulce, despues de separarse tweek le lanzo una mirada mas dulce .

-yo tambien te amo, Tigre -besa la frente del azabache -

Lo abrazo mirando cada perfeccion de la cara de tweek para asi poder caer en brazos de morfeo.

La mañana ya hacia presente, entre la ventana se podia apreciar los rayos del sol quien alumbraba el rostro del rubio, abriendo de poco a poco sus ojos.

Quedo mirando el techo de su casa, despues su mirada se poso en craig, quien seguia durmiendo y a la vez abrazaba la cintura del menor.

Tweek por al menos no tenia que levantarse tan pronto, pues era sabado.

Y aunque la duda llego a su cabeza "¿Craig durmio conmigo?" se pregunto y como rayos cruzaron en su cabeza, logrando hacerlo sonrojar de inmediato, solo sonrió como bobo. Craig siempre era tan tierno con el, pero...

Era celoso...

No, celoso era poco...

Muy posesivo...

Si tal como los pensamientos de aquella noche llegaron, tampoco evito en pensar la poca pelea que paso con su amado y el.

Todo gracias a los celos del azabache...

Tweek no quitaba la vista de craig, y si era cierto lo que decian en la escuela.

Craig era posesivo con lo que le pertenecia. Pero el... El no era un objeto para pertenecerle asi como asi. No, amaba a Craig, lo amaba, aunque eso no significará que haria caso a todo lo que el dice.

Y eso fue lo que dijo a sus amigos, y aunque estos tambien fueran amigos de craig tenian miedo de lo que el pelinegro fuera capaz de hacerle al rubio.

Obvio, nunca le haria nada al rubio.

Aunque si a las personas que reodean a el entorno del rubio.

Regresando con tweek, aprecio la forma en que durmia el azabache, se veia tan ingenuo, inocente, sin ningun peligro, pero la gente lo describia de otra manera...

Engreido, egoista, malcriado, hijo de puta...

Y para tweek, todo lo contrario.

Honesto, gentil, amante de las mascotas pero mas de las cobayas y lo mas importante...

Su novio...

Si, el fue el mismo con el que compartio infancia, lo conove mejor que todos, incluso mas que su madre.

Entre ellos no habia mentiras, todo... Todo en realidad era de color rosa...

Siempre al estar de su lado, fue lo mejor...

Como si los dos estuvieran, solos en sj mismo espacio, donde nadie, absolutamente NADIE los interrumpiria...

—Honey~ — se oyo una profunda voz nasal en aquel cuarto, donde lo unico que se escuchaba era la tranquila respiracion de ambos, rompiendo al mismo tiempo los pensamientos del rubio.

Tweek solo lo miro nuevamente, transformando aquella cara de susto, por una llena de felicidad — ¿No me daras mi besito de buenos dias? — hablo coqueto tucker. Tweek solto una sonora risa llevando su cara a los labios del azabache, y juntando sus dos bocas, formando un beso.

No fue un beso con malas mañas, fue uno en paz. Solo habia cariño y amor que se tenian.

Se separaron y rieron juntos...

" Lindo comienzo como este, donde crees que todo esta bien y genial, pero...

Te faltan los siguientes niveles "


End file.
